Crystallize
by Lennonion
Summary: "Shivers ran down my spine. Auld Lang Syne echoed in the background, but all of it was soon dimmed to nothingness as I caressed his face with my hand." (Came up with this idea while doing my first RP of the year, let me know how it is!)


"The ball's about to drop? You know what that means!?" I anxiously fiddled with the noisemaker and tossed a pillow at Arthur. "Yes, I _know_ what it means..." He huffed, and tossed the pillow back at me. "Well, those people are going to have a shit load of confetti on them, that's for one thing. And the second thing? Smoochy smoochy!" Puckering my lips and pressing my cheeks together, I made some nightmarish face. I'd never had a New Year's kiss, and I figured tonight would be perfect. Adoration was what I felt for the Brit sitting next to me, but would I really be able to gain the courage to kiss him? What if he didn't feel the same way? As the numbers on the screen got smaller and smaller, they seemed to have the opposite effect on my heart rate. It felt like a hummingbird was fluttering around inside my chest.

Slowly placing my hand on his thigh where his own hand rested, I leaned in to kiss him as the shiny ball of countless colors fell and shattered to the ground on Times Square. His green eyes seemed to crystallize into emerald before I pressed my lips up against his soft ones - I took a mental snapshot. If I had the option to, I'd choose to remain in this moment forever and never step back into reality. Shivers ran down my spine. _Auld Lang Syne_ echoed in the background, but all of it was soon dimmed to nothingness as I caressed his face with my hand. I'd had plenty of crushes in my lifetime, but nothing compared to this. Fireworks went off between us. _Ugh, you're sounding like such a goofball, Alfred._

Out of shock, I pulled away from the kiss. I had to double-check that it was real. Yep. It was really happening. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Quivering lips that I'd longed to kiss for so long trembled right in front of me. "Cheers, Love." He pulled me in for a tight hug and I caught a whiff of the cologne that he used. It was a musky smell. Not strong at all, but subtle enough to be appreciated. "Cheers," I smiled. This time, it was the shy boy who leaned in and brushed his lips against mine ever so softly. "So you want to take this even further than just a simple New Year's kiss?" Smirking, I peered into the blushing boy's eyes. "O-Oh, no, I mean if you don't want.. sorry if you took it the wrong way.." He stuttered. "No, no. Shh... It's fine. We both like each other. There's no harm in showing it."

"R-Really? You mean that?" He smiled. "Really, Arthur."

I proceeded to remove my leather coat, because I now felt hot. Maybe it was the dark shade of blush that had swept over my face from all the chemistry. Carelessly, I threw it on the floor. It was a signal. I wanted that pile to grow higher and higher with our clothes. "Well, If you're going to start pulling off garments, then I suppose I will too." Smirking, he unbuttoned his shirt while eying me in my white tank top the whole time. "Now what, Alfie?" He chuckled, getting closer until I could feel his warm breaths on my neck. He began to caress me with his tongue, and it sent waves of pleasure down my spine. It was like a powerhouse for nerves - a pressure point. Really, there's nothing quite like it, and this was the first time I experienced it. A moan involuntarily escaped my mouth as he moved down towards my collarbone and chest. Without thinking, I hastily removed my tank top.

When his tongue worked its magic on my lower stomach, that was it for me. I'd become too aroused for my liking. The green-eyed boy seemed to notice and snapped at the waistband of my star-spangled boxers before taking action. "Please, Arthur... I need you, s-stop teasing." I chuckled. Playfully, he stroked my member a few times before kissing the tip and engulfing my length in warmth. As hard as it was to believe, it was my first time doing something quite like this. I thought some girls were attractive, but none of them gave me the rush that England did. What he did was way beyond compare, and it drove me wild. And he could tell by the way I was writhing and moaning, like putty in his hands. At that moment, it hit me. This wasn't a baby crush, it was the real thing. The critically acclaimed 'real love' that everyone talked about was now right in front of me.

Bobbing up and down faster, Arthur was now 'taking me in' as far as I would go. I really hated the thought of gagging him, but I had no choice. He was giving me a mind-blowing orgasm that seemed to shatter and erase all of my bad memories and fear. Uncontrollably, I released in his mouth and it felt damn good. No words were exchanged as he swallowed my seed and looked up at me with those innocent eyes. "I love you..." I blurted out. He stared at me with a look of pure affection, a small smile upon his face. The look in his eyes was enough for a quiet guy like him. "Okay, your turn." Pinning him to the couch, I undid the belt buckle on his fancy boy pants and noticed his 'little friend' poking out. I would try to reciprocate what he did to me. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Massaging him a bit, I licked the tip of his hardness. Again, this was also a first for me. Holding onto his backside for support, he slowly glided further into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around and went faster as his mewls echoed in my ears. From what I'd learned so far, faster was better. So I bobbed up and down like he'd done to me and felt his hands curl in my dirty blond hair. Tasting a bit of what I believed to be bittersweet pre-cum, I knew he'd release soon. I clenched his thigh and swallowed as he came hard into my throat. The peach-haired boy looked at me with slit eyes and pulled me in for a sloppy kiss. "Just.. Thank you for everything... for not judging me and all. You've been by my side since forever... Believe I love you." I smiled. We exchanged shallow breaths as our orgasms subsided. "And I always will be by your side. Don't forget it, Alfie." He kissed my cheek. "Love you too."


End file.
